Pool, Pranks, and Pain
by Yazeki
Summary: Summer is near so Ms. Fontaine decided to let her students swim in the pool for her P.E. class. The students are excited but there is a certain brunet who isn't so psyched about it and is being forced to go by his boyfriend. Because of it, Jesse won't see what's coming his way. Spiritshipping.


**WARNING: SHŌNEN-AI/YAOI. DON'****T LIKE, DON'T READ. Language and OOC****. AU-ish? ****Crackfic? Bleh.**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the name Jehu. I just basically own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Pairings:** Spiritshipping (Jesse x Jaden), Dark Spiritshipping (Jehu x Haou).

**Summary: **Summer is near so Ms. Fontaine decided to let her students swim in the pool for her P.E. class. The students are excited but there is a certain brunet who isn't so psyched about it and is being forced to go by his boyfriend. Because of it, Jesse won't see what's coming his way.

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

It was around 2:00 p.m. and everyone in Duel Academy was having a great day so far – except for a certain bluenet and his stubborn boyfriend.

"Jaden, get up! You have to get ready for P.E.," said Jesse, tugging the bed covers off his boyfriend.

"I. Don't. Wanna!" complained the stubborn brunet as he was pulling the covers with all his strength to wrap himself with it.

"Jay, stop acting like a little kid. Do ya want to face the consequences Ms. Fontaine will give you if ya don't attend her class?" asked Jesse while putting his hands on his hips.

"No!" yelled Jaden under the covers. "But... I don't want to get in the pool, Jess! What if I drown? What if I accidentally drink all of the pool water? And if I do (which I hope not), I might burst from drinking all of it! What if-"

"Relax, Jay," interrupted Jesse. "You'll be fine. If anything happens, ya can count on me to rescue you."

"I'm still not going," Jaden mumbled quickly.

"Oh, yes you are!" Jesse yelled at Jaden as he got on Jaden's section of the bunk bed and wrapped his arms around Jaden, not caring that the brunet was trying to stop him from taking him to the pool with force. Jaden kept squirming and covering himself with the covers, trying to get out of his boyfriend's grip until a sudden idea was implanted in his head_._

'_I wi__ll go to the pool but not into the pool and I know exactly how to prevent myself from going into it.'_

**Lights! Camera! Action!**

"Hey Jess," said Jaden when he came to a sudden stop, peeking out from under the covers.

"Yeah, Jay?" asked Jesse, wondering why the brunet stopped squirming.

"You said you will rescue me if I ever drowned, right?"

"Of course! I won't let a single thing harm you, Jay! I love ya too much to even let a single fly touch you," Jesse exclaimed.

Jaden stared at Jesse, staying quiet for a minute then grinned.

"Fine. I'll go but get out for a minute. I'm going to put on my swimming trunks under my clothes," Jaden surrendered.

"Okay but ya better hurry. We only have 'bout 20 minutes left to get to the pool," Jesse said as he was letting go the tight grip he had on Jaden and started walking out the door and shut it behind him.

As soon as Jesse closed the door, Jaden hopped off his bed and ran straight to his drawers.

'_Where is it? Where is it?' _He thought to himself, looking through his drawers for the thing he needs the most at this very moment to get payback on Jesse for making him go to the pool.

'_Aha! Here it is!' _Jaden mentally cheered to himself. _'Thank you, Haou's mysterious lover for sending this to me through mail last month! That pra__nk wasn't good enough but at least this is going to be useful!'_

**[Meanwhile In A Home Not On An Island]**

A sleeping Haou was being awakened by the sudden movement of the bed which he laid on with his husband.

Haou groaned. "I'm trying to get some sleep. What's wrong?" Haou asked quite irritated, rolling around to face his lover.

"I'm not sure… I was asleep but then I had the strangest feeling that your younger brother was thinking how _pathetic_ my prank to him was last month," said Jehu as he was sitting up, pressing his back against the bed's headboard.

"…Stop wasting my time Jehu and go back to sleep," Haou commanded as he went back to the position he was in, trying to go back to sleep.

"Not now. I need to go get some things to get the perfect revenge on Jaden. He may not know who I am but I know _quite_ a lot about him thanks to you," Jehu told Haou while subconsciously planning the most diabolic plan he has thought of for Jaden. Jehu got up and went off to Ra knows where.

Haou mumbled," Idiot," as he was falling back to a peaceful sleep — or so he thought.

**[Back to the Island]**

"Okay, Jess! You can come in now!" Jaden yelled as he smirked.

Jesse turned the doorknob and came into the room. "That sure took you a while, Jay. I thought that you probably jumped out the window!"

'_Dang! I could have just done that! Oh well, THIS will be more fun,' _thought Jaden evilly.

"I wouldn't do that, Jess. I already told you that I'm going."

"Okay, okay. Let's get going, shall we?" Jesse smiled.

"Sure, Jess but you will give me the kiss of life if I drown in the pool, right?" Jaden asked quietly.

Jesse stared at Jaden. "If you're referring to CPR then, yes. Along with any other kind of kiss too," said Jesse as he smirked.

"Will you give me one now?" Jaden asked, thinking that it will be a perfect distraction for Jesse so his plan can begin.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Jesse walked towards Jaden and in a matter of seconds, they were kissing as they do daily with their eyes closed and wrapping their arms around each other.

'_Perfect.'_

Jaden opened his eyes to see if Jesse's were open and saw that they were still closed as Jesse was advancing the kissing level from when they just started. Jaden started to remove an arm off Jesse and started digging in his pocket. He grabbed what he needed and positioned his arm back to where it was.

'_May Pharaoh help me,'_ Jaden prayed as he closed his eyes shut tight.

He knew what he was going to do next was going surprise Jesse but he had to do it if he was going to achieve what he had planned. It_ is_ the most important part of the plan. They hadn't gone as far into their relationship as to what Jaden was going to do in a matter of time but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about right now was preventing himself from at least dipping a single toe into the pool.

Jaden was holding his 'weapon' tightly was he was brushing his arm down Jesse's back.

'_Here goes everything I have__...'_


End file.
